


you may be a sinner, but your innocence is mine

by Rambert



Series: Join Me [9]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Headcanon: Viren has a really good singing voice, Horn Stimulation, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Romance, Soft!Viren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambert/pseuds/Rambert
Summary: Viren helps Aaravos untangle all that hair, romance ensues.Part of the Join Me universe but you don't have to have read it to appreciate this little scene.





	you may be a sinner, but your innocence is mine

**Author's Note:**

> just some lovey-dovey stuff I had to poop out in between chapters of Through the Mirror cuz that fic is...intense lol
> 
> Title is from "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse
> 
> also I'm no songwriter so pls forgive the terrible lyrics again lol I just am way too into the idea that Viren uncorrupted by Dark Magic would have this amazing singing voice. Is that weird? Well I don't care. :D

They'd been dueling again.

The weather was cool, crisp and windy, and when Aaravos had been flung back against a tree by one of Viren's spells his hair tie had broken open.

His long white hair, usually tied up in a loose bun for dueling, now rippled around him in the breeze when Aaravos stood up at his full height.

Viren had stumbled to a stop from the sheer beauty of his lover.

After making sure the Startouch elf was all right from the impact Viren had joked that Aaravos should walk around outside like this more often. That remark had earned a spell cast in his direction that the human only narrowly avoided, and the duel was on once more.

However, on the walk home Aaravos had grumbled that it would take ages to comb "this blown-out rats' nest"... so Viren offered to do so, since he'd inflicted the tangles indirectly.

Aaravos agreed it was only fair.

\--

"I can scarcely feel you working up there, Viren."

"Good," Viren murmured, running the comb gently through a small section of Aaravos's long hair.

"Your hair is so soft, Aaravos," the human mage gushed, not for the first time.

"Mine is so... wiry in comparison."

"Elven hair is meant to be soft," Aaravos sighed, letting his eyes slide closed as Viren tended to him.

"It's a great source of pride... well, mostly vanity," he admitted, smirking.

"Well it's deserved," Viren replied, gathering up a new section to untangle.

"Every time I think I've gotten used to it, I haven't. It's like silk, Aaravos."

The Startouch elf preened, grinning.

"_Do_ go on."

"Mm, about how beautiful you are? Oh, I suppose. No... I'll do you one better."

And Viren began to sing, in a low but solid tenor as he continued combing Aaravos's hair.

_Your eyes, they sing to me_

_Your eyes, they bring to me_

_Joy beyond measure_

_What divine pleasure_

_it is to know_

_that when I look into your eyes_

_I see your love for me. _

_Your lips, they cry to me_

_Your lips, they sigh to me_

_Intimate whispers_

_closing the distance_

_between us, so_

_that we may meet at last, and kiss,_

_let passion have its way._

_My heart, it beats for you_

_Your heart, I feel it too_

_Pounding together_

_the drumbeats tether; _

_our souls entwine_

_this love divine, this lover mine_

_Cherished forevermore._

Aaravos clapped a few times when he was finished, smiling up at him.

Viren realized this was the first time he'd sung _to_ Aaravos on purpose. He'd been singing recently, just little snippets of things from his past while doing things around the house, but now he was sharing this with his lover in earnest.

"You have a beautiful singing voice, my love," the Startouch elf said fondly, relaxed from the gentle attention.

"Thank you," Viren murmured, leaning down to kiss one of Aaravos's horns and enjoying the way it made the elf's breath hitch.

"I haven't sung this much in decades, but when I'm this happy it comes out naturally, I guess."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Aaraovos hummed in contentment as he settled back in the chair, letting his eyes close once more.

Viren combed out the rest of the Startouch elf's long hair, taking his time. He didn't want to rush this... and there wasn't much they had to do today, anyway.

Once all the tangles were gone the human mage set down the comb, and brushed Aaravos's hair softly for a while until his wrists began to tire. When they did, he gathered Aaravos's hair into a simple braid and tied it off at the end. When he was all finished Viren leaned down to kiss Aaravos's cheek, nuzzling his lover.

"Thank you," the elf murmured, catching Viren's lips for a moment with his own and smiling up at him.

"That was very nice of you."

"Any time, my star," Viren replied adoringly.

"I'll take any excuse I can, to lavish attention onto you."

"Well by all means, continue."

Aaravos smirked as his eyes slid closed again.

A moment later a soft gasp escaped him, followed by an involuntary moan from low in his throat-- Viren was tracing his fingers over the elf's horns, slow from one end to the other just the way he knew his lover liked.

"Virennn..."

Even after months reunited, the Startouch elf was so easily undone by the simplest touch to his horns. The sensitivity of them still fascinated the human mage.

"You like that, Aaravos?" Viren purred, continuing the path of his gentle but firm trajectory.

"A-_ah_, you... you know I do, lover..."

Aaravos shivered, his hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly.

Viren's voice was soft and curious, above Aaravos's head.

"I wonder..."

And the human leaned down to lick one of Aaravos's horns, his tongue tentative and shy.

He had to back away quickly when the Startouch elf jerked from the attention.

"Wh-- Viren--"

"Shhh. Stay still, my star, please. Your horns are ever so close to my face here."

Aaravos's whuff of laughter finished as a breathless moan, as Viren leaned in again to lick near the tip of a horn.

"_Viren_. Y-- a_uuhhh_."

Viren might have laughed, if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied... and if Aaravos didn't sound so _hot_. He switched to the other horn, licking in the same patterns that his fingers had taken earlier, tonguing hot stripes along from one end to the other.

The Startouch elf's knuckles were going white from the effort of staying still, now.

"Stars _above_," Aaravos gasped, hips bucking, and Viren could see the familiar bulge of his lover's cock straining in his breeches.

The human mage paused in licking the horn, mouthing kisses over it instead and speaking in between them.

"Undo your pants, love... touch yourself, let me... mmm, indulge you..."

He was hard too, how could he not be at this point? They could have sex. But, Viren was in an almost uncharacteristically generous mood.

Dueling with Aaravos daily for months now may or may not have siphoned out all Viren's negativity, leaving all his softest parts behind.

And Aaravos certainly didn't seem to mind, as the elf immediately freed himself and began to jerk off almost desperately.

"_Please_ Viren don't stop..."

Viren felt a surge of pride knowing that _he_ had brought his lover this heat, this pleasure. He began to lick over Aaravos's horn again, and had another idea.

"Hold still," he said again, and when Aaravos let out a hoarse groan and went rigid, Viren sucked the tip of his lover's horn.

"Aa_aaah __na vedui__!__" _Aaravos cried out in Elvish, his voice higher and needier than Viren had ever heard it.

He didn't know what his lover had said but he could gather that the sucking must feel _really_ good, so, he continued it, taking in as much as he could without hurting himself.

Aaravos was breathing harshly, now, his hand moving faster and faster over his cock.

"Le fael... ma... caro Viren... _ma_...!"

The ex-High Mage wished he had a better view to enjoy watching his lover losing it like this, but, he settled for savoring the sounds instead. Aaravos resorting to Elvish was always a treat, and now that his lover had begun to teach him the language he knew that _ma_ was 'yes' and 'good' combined into one flexible little syllable.

Viren switched to the other horn, sucking insistently. Aaravos let out a broken moan, shuddering all over.

"Viren_nnn_..."

The human mage felt a thrill go down his spine at the whine in Aaravos's voice, the harsh edge to his panting. He was close, Viren knew.

So he took a deep breath, and then another, and he closed his eyes for a moment. When they opened again, they glowed purple. And Aaravos would feel magic coursing around _both_ his horns now, applying pressure and heat in addition to his mouth.

Sweat beading at his temple, the Startouch elf fought his instincts to thrash in the chair.

_Beautiful_, Viren thought as he sucked as hard as he could now, his own cock throbbing in his pants.

"Ma... m-ma_aaaah_... _ma Viren_!"

And with an agonized cry, Aaravos was cumming hard all over himself. Viren could only watch, breathless, kissing over his lover's horns to give him as many delicious aftershocks as possible.

Soon Aaravos tilted his head away, shaking.

"T-too much," he gasped, but a smile was already curling his parted lips.

Viren felt his heart wrench in the best way while looking down at his freshly-climaxed lover... his flushed, sweaty face, cum staining his clothes since the elf hadn't actually undressed.

_He_ had done this, had given Aaravos this pleasure. It was such a powerful feeling, and the human mage never wanted to stop experiencing it.

"Viren," came his name, the dreamy tone of it music to his ears.

"Kiss me."

"Anything for you," Viren breathed as he leaned down, using his hand to gently tilt Aaravos's face up towards his own as they kissed.

He knew that Aaravos would finish him off as well. The orgasms were _always_ good no matter how they did things.

But right now, Viren didn't feel the need pressing at him to be immediate. The burn inside him was slow and simmering.

Part of him had been feeling this way ever since that first night Aaravos had pressed his forehead to Viren's in the woods, and they had shared the bed. Part of him wondered if it had started long before that. The Startouch elf had lit up his life, in so many ways.

Now he felt tendrils of Aaravos's magic sneaking into his mouth as they kissed, and it made him moan.

"I believe," he heard quietly against his lips, "That we are wearing _far_ too many clothes to continue this."

Who could argue with that logic?

Viren grinned, glad not for the first time that they had little to do today but enjoy each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I used some online Sindarin translations to add flavor text for Aaravos. He says "at last" and then "thank you (literally 'you are generous')... yes/good... do it Viren... yes/good!" http://www.arwen-undomiel.com/elvish/phrases.html
> 
> Drop a comment or a kudos if you like this / want more Join Me universe scenes :D


End file.
